Winter's Ball
by america'sfavfightingfranchman
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is not going to the Winters Ball, or so he thinks. Until one fateful day where everything changes, and his friends' last wish must be obeyed.


The Winter's Ball was buzzing in the air. It was days away, and Alexander Hamilton was not going.

"Alex, come on! The sisters will be there! Their dad is sponsoring." His best friend, John Laurens, was convinced that Alex and Eliza were meant to be.

"Laurens, .." he gestured to himself and his friends, "are way out of their league."

"He is true," Lafayette responded. "The Schuyler sisters are popular. Thomas Jefferson is popular. Alexander Hamilton, to say the least, is not." Laurens snorted and Alex shot him a dirty look.

"I'm not sure if I should agree or start yelling at you," Alex mocked. Hercules put his head in his hands.

"Neither, please. I don't need another migraine." Herc suffered from chronic migraines at least once a week. He was due for a CAT scan soon, but until then, Excedrin was his best friend. Alexander Hamilton was thought to be the leading cause of those constant headaches. He argued, yelled, and contradicted every little thing so often that Herc's poor head couldn't take any more. "Can we enjoy our lunch in peace for once?" A sudden but familiar coughing fit broke out from behind their lunch table. Alex knew who it was before turning around.  
"Hello, Madison. I assume Jefferson is with you as well"

Jefferson started to laugh, "You know what they say about assuming, Hamilton. Instead, in this case, it's just you." Laurens stifled a grin and Alex shot him a glare.

"What do you want, Jefferson?" He asked. "Some more drama for that gossip blog you run?" This time it was Madison's turn to laugh.

Jefferson elbowed him in the gut, which spurred another coughing fit. He began to drawl on "Well, I couldn't help hear what you were talking about. And I would like to inform you that Eliza Schuyler will never, ever dance with scum like you."

"Come on Jefferson, let's leave. They've never done anything to us." Alex and Laurens exchanged looks. So they didn't know. If they ever found out, the Revolutionaries would be under constant social barrage. Alex waved Madison off.

"It's quite alright, chum." Laurens snickered.

"Chum? Are we British now, mate? And who are you dancing with, Jefferson?" Jefferson straightened his jacket and stood taller ever so slightly. "I will be dancing with Angelica Schuyler." The entire group started laughing. "Do you have a problem with that?" Laurens stopped. "I highly doubt that. She's not exactly on the best terms with you right now. Actually, the complete opposite. She beat you by a landslide and you haven't spoken to her since!" Jefferson curled his hand into a fist.

"I had no idea she could write that well!" Alexander laughed. "And that's what you get for being the misogynistic jerk you are. Underestimate a woman and she will beat you twice as much. Bye-bye now TJ. Have fun getting rejected." Jefferson pivoted immediately and stalked away, dragging Madison with him. "She can't write that well," Laurens muttered under his breath.

"And nobody needs to know that, John. If anyone finds out that I tilted the odds in her favor, we're all going to be in trouble." Alexander was not technically supposed to help either side because he was in charge of setting up the election. However, Angelica came begging to him. She had a way with words and could convince you that left was right, but she couldn't write papers very well. Alex, on the other hand, had a talent for writing exactly what you wanted to hear. Pair that with having a hand in the election, and you were pretty much guaranteed to win. Angelica didn't know, of course, and she never would. Innocent until proven guilty, and the less she knew the better. The other perk of working on Angelica's team was Eliza. Eliza was the sweetest person in the school, with an unmatched need for social justice. Perfect for Alex's liberal approach to issues, they were practically made for each other. Alex had harbored a crush on her for years now, unbeknownst to her. And he wanted to keep it that way, no matter what.


End file.
